


wooing

by vandoorne



Category: B.I.G | Boys in Groove, JTBC Superband
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: benji's pretty certain that jung jae is fuckingmoaningin the intro to their new song, wooing, and honestly? it's the filthiest thing he has ever heard. amazing.





	wooing

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to [zairo moaning in the filthiest way imaginable at the start of wooing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3q4x-lNzss) you're welcome.

benji's pretty certain that jung jae is fucking _moaning_ in the intro to their new song, wooing, and honestly? it's the filthiest thing he has ever heard. amazing.

'when you breathe like that, hyung? that's illegal.'

'oh?' jung jae stops fiddling with his laptop and turns to look at benji. he's trying very hard to keep his expression neutral, but it's not working. 'what do you mean?'

benji wants to wipe that smirk off jung jae's face. oh, that fucker _knows_ what he's doing alright. what an asshat. 'you know what you mean,' he says, almost knocking over a music stand in his haste to get up.

they're alone in the practice room now. ming jae, isaac and woosung have gone out to get drinks and a snack and here jung jae is, practising those clearly _obscene_ moans over and over and over. he didn't do it before, only now, and it's getting on benji's nerves.

'i do?' jung jae looks up at benji, who had kicked his legs apart to stand in between his thighs, staring down at him with a look of indignation. ooh, cute.

benji leans in, whispering jung jae's ear, 'you're moaning aren't you, hyung? it sounds obscene.' his breath is hot on jung jae's skin, but jung jae doesn't even flinch.

'rude,' jung jae chides. then he lands a playful smack on benji's ass, and benji gasps, jerking away quickly. 'i could say the same about you. the way you _roll your hips_ ,' he says, dragging the words out in a low drawl.

benji's cheeks colour. 'p-people do that all the time,' he sputters. 'it's called dancing,' he says, flustered.

jung jae snorts, grabbing benji by his waist. benji ends up stumbling, landing awkwardly on top of jung jae, limbs arranged in an awkward manner around him. 'dancing,' he repeats, imitating benji. 'you want to dance up on me then?

benji swallows hard, looking down at jung jae, rearranging himself so that he's straddling jung jae's hips. 'are you... flirting with me, hyung?' benji asks, voice incredulous.

jung jae hums, amused. his hips snap forwards, an invitation for benji to grind against him and benji isn't able to catch the groan that leaves his lips. 'now look who's the one sounding obscene.'

'that's not fair,' benji protests. he steadies himself, hands on jung jae's shoulders, then _rolls his hips_. it's effortless, the way he always does on stage, and there it is again. jung jae looks at him and fucking _moans_ , yeah it's not breathing alright, it's a goddamn moan. and fuck, benji's determined to hear _more_. 'come on,' he says, reaching in between the both of them.

jung jae gasps when benji frees his cock, pre-come already beading at the tip. benji briefly contemplates sinking to his knees to suck him off, but thinks better of it. best not to mess around with his throat, he still needs to sing. instead, he reaches for the zipper of his skin tight jeans, tugging hard at it and then he's freeing his cock, lining it up against jung jae's. 'benji,' jung jae growls, and it goes straight to benji's cock. fuck. 'what are you—'

'i've got this,' benji says, grinning. 'trust me.' he spits in his palm, then wraps his hand around his cock and jung jae's. both of them, pressed flush against each other, and he's jerking them off together. jung jae is panting now, breathing in short gasps, groaning low when benji uses the soft pad of his thumb to rub against his leaking slit.

' _benji_ ,' jung jae snarls, eyes glittering as he grips benji's wrist hard. 'i'm not going to—'

'i know,' benji says, struggling to keep his breathing even. 'we have tissues on the bench, if you're worried,' he says, and jung jae struggles not to laugh. 'wet tissues too, if you need.'

'wet, huh. like, _ahh_ , your cock now,' jung jae says, trying to keep his voice casual, to no avail. he places his hand on benji's, speeding up his movements.

benji groans. it's all it takes for him to come, with a shout and then he's burying his face where jung jae's neck meets his shoulder. he shakes against jung jae, fucking _mewling_ as jung jae continues to stroke them, pace unrelenting.

mewling. what the fuck. then benji shifts, locating a bare spot on jung jae's neck, sucking a bruise into the bare skin and jung jae doesn't even bother to be quiet when he comes, spilling white all over.

'you gonna moan for our audience like that tomorrow, hyung?' benji asks later, cleaning themselves up. thank goodness for wet tissues, or they'd never live the mess down.

jung jae looks benji straight in the eye and says 'i'll think of your hand on my cock and i'll moan the way i did just now. or you could always help me out with that.'

benji's cheeks erupt in a glorious shade of crimson, and jung jae grins. such a cutie.


End file.
